Around the Campfire
by Greepers
Summary: One-Shot! Dean takes Sam to a Novak Party and well... Sam doesn't really want to go. But Dean drags him out to the woods. Sam meets someone he really wasn't expecting to. Too bad Alcohol and Sam don't mix as gracefully as he would like. [Samifer] [Destiel] [Teenage AU]


Around the Campfire

"Sammy! Come on or I'm leaving your ass here!"

_Jerk_, Sam Winchester thought as he pulled on a large hooded sweatshirt from his closet. "I'm coming!" The boy stopped in front of the mirror perched on his dresser as he tussled his hair into satisfaction. He stepped into his shoes and hopped out of his room while pulling one on. "Hold on!"

The boy ran down the stairs as his older brother held the door open, gesturing angrily with his finger. "Come on!" Dean shouted as he turned out the open door.

Sam sighed closing the door behind him as he rushed after Dean. The night chilled his face so he was thankful for his hoodie. He plopped down in the passenger side of his brother's new black impala that their dad had got him. The boy shifted in his seat a bit before Dean tore out of their suburban driveway.

The heat burned Sam's feet while he stared out the window. They were heading out towards the edge of town at speeds a lot faster than what was posted and Sam felt annoyed that his brother was dragging him out here with his friends. Well, maybe not friends exactly. But apparently the Novaks of Lawrence High had invited Dean to a 'party' somewhere out in the woods; their secret camp or whatever. He had a test tomorrow and he wasn't exactly thrilled about missing the chance to study. The boy sank lower in his seat as they approached the dirt trail that turned off the main road.

Dean said that Gabe would be there and it made Sam feel a little better having someone he actually knew. He still didn't understand why Dean was making him come with. His brother's reason was 'you shouldn't go through high school with a stick up your ass all the time Sammy' which Sam pointlessly argued against.

"Lighten up sasquatch. It's a party not a funeral." Dean chimed from the driver's side.

"Dean, why are we even going? You don't even like the Novaks. You said they're a bunch of self-righteous assholes!" Sam whined.

"What? Am I not allowed to see the good in people? Damn Sam, calm down. They invited us to their bonfire. Give 'em a chance. I'm sure they're… nice… once you get to know 'em."

Sam crossed his arms over his chest as he felt silent.

The vehicle pulled to a stop by a few other cars and Dean had his cellphone out immediately, typing out some text message to one of the Novak brothers presumably. "Now don't you embarrass me Sammy."

The younger brother replied with ego piercing bitch-face. Dean just produced a smirk that was accompanied by a wink as both of the boys stepped out. The older boy wandered into the barrier of trees while Sam watched from the side of the impala. He wondered if he could just wait in the Car until Dean was done making out with some girl that the others had corralled to their little get-together.

"Sam! Are you coming or not?" Dean hissed through the darkness, seen only by his lit cellphone. The boy groaned and followed his older brother through the trees. Sam felt so hesitant about all this, being afraid of getting caught or just the fact that he was hanging out with people he didn't know that well.

They continued for a while, stumbling over roots until a small campfire was seen through some brush. As they approached, Sam could hear the voices rising from the site. He could feel the nerves in his chest start prodding at him when they entered the small opening. There actually weren't as many people there as he was expecting.

He watched his older brother greet one of the Novak boys with black hair as he sat next to him by the fire. The boy handed Dean a beer as they shared a smile and hushed whispers to each other. Sam felt so out of place here as he searched for his friend Gabriel; but he seemed to be MIA at the moment. Sam guessed that they came out here a lot because there was a tent that was set up on the outside of the circle.

The boy stood awkwardly amongst the older crowd until Dean shot him a look telling him to 'sit your ass down'. He chose a vacant gap in the circle that seemed to be open just for him. The circle of teenagers stopped their conversations for a moment as he blew air through his cheeks scanning the crowd. His brother was still talking to the boy with the striking blue eyes and a trench coat he was growing into. There were a few girls chatting amongst themselves, giggling about something. That something was apparently Sam as they glanced his way a few times. He recognized the brunette one as Ruby who was in his Algebra 2 class. The one nearest him was Kali; a junior with dark caramel skin hidden by an over-sized men's hoodie. He didn't remember the red head's name; only that she was a relative of the Novaks because she went to a different school and Dean had a 'thing' with her a long time ago.

The eldest brother sat at the opposite end of the fire in front of the tent. His name was Michael and if anyone was conceited and self-righteous, it was him. He was talking to the other brother who he knew as Balthazar. The last brother that was present around the fire was the same age as Sam. He knew that the boy was a freshman. _Samandriel? Yeah, that's his name._ Sam thought. The young boy sat with his hands digging in the dirt as he bashfully talked to an upperclassmen girl.

It seemed like everyone had a conversation going but Sam and it increased how uncomfortable he felt there. His arms wrapped around his knees as he watched the flames dance in the center pit and cursed silently at his brother for bringing him here. A loud snap in the woods threw all their gazes to the dark area behind the tents.

"Hey, hey, hey! Got the booze!" Gabriel's voice sounded as he appeared hauling two cases of alcohol at his sides. As he dropped the cases next to Michael, Sam watched the teenagers swarm them in frenzy. Gabe's eyes met Sam's and he lit up, stomping over to him after grabbing two beers in his hands. "Sam, hey." He said offering one to Sam.

"Hey Gabe." The Winchester said taking the cold can from his friend. The tension started leaving him as soon as he opened the can with his one hand. Sam was no stranger to alcohol with a brother like Dean and a father like John. But strangely, the kid never inherited their retention of alcohol. Maybe it was his diet or just more of his mother's gene's, but in no time, Sam could feel himself ease into it after a few sips.

"Gabriel, you prick!" A shout came from the outside edge of their circle. Sam nearly spilled his drink while his friend sat next to him with a smile plastered to his lips.

"I love you too Lucy!" Gabriel shouted back. Before he could ask him what was going on, another Novak came into view, illuminated by the fire. The older boy looked disgruntled, bundled in a black zipped hoodie underneath a coat. He glared at Gabriel lifting his middle finger at him as he took his place next to Michael on the other end.

"What took you so long?" Sam heard the brother's across the fire talking.

"What do you think? Gabe pulling the same old shit… he texted Lilith with my phone." Gabriel burst into laughter next to Sam as Kali playfully slapped him on the shoulder, whispering how it was 'not very nice'. "Yeah! Not funny. I had to tell her that Dad suddenly came home from New York. Fuck you Gabe." The older boy said.

Gabriel's laughing seemed to be infectious as Sam started to spread a smile. He didn't mean to; it was only that his friend was practically dying next to him.

For a split second, Sam's eyes met the angry Novak's and the smile faded slowly from his face. The Winchester darted his gaze away, nervously sipping his beer and trying to attend to his breathless buddy. It was hard to ignore the feeling fluttering inside though. Sam's curiosity got the best of him as he glanced back at the boy on the other end. He was staring right at Sam until he quickly turned back to Michael next to him.

Sam was kicked out of his daze by Gabriel leaning over to Kali as she wrapped her arms around him while they snuggled together. "You're an idiot…" She smiled as she held him. Gabriel winked at Sam, making his friend chuckle and shake his head away from the two.

The can in Sam's hand was empty in no time as he placed in on a rock next to the fire. He didn't know what to do with himself here. Everyone was conversing, laughing, and having a good time. His only friend there was now preoccupied; leaving him alone around the fire once again.

"Hey, Dean's brother!" Sam looked up from his drink and looked at Michael who was pointing at him with a can in his hand. "You're a… freshman right?" he asked.

"My name's Sam. And sophomore. I uh- skipped a grade…"

"Ooo we got a genius here." The eldest boy said patronizingly. "Hey Sam, got any girlfriends?"

Sam shook his head and caught eyes with the brother next to him again making his breathing hitch and trying to look away. "no." he replied.

"Woah woah, what about Jess?" Dean piped in from the side.

"Dean, she moved away in the eighth grade." Sam said. The others started to laugh as Sam's face lit up red from embarrassment. Everyone was laughing except the brother that Gabriel referred to as 'Lucy'.

"I'm bored Samsie…" One of the girls hanging off Samandriel whined. "Let's play a game…" she said pouting her lips.

He watched as the younger boy struggled with words for a moment. "S-sure… Hey, uhm. Mikey." His older brother turned his attention to him. "She wants to play a game…"

"What about spin the bottle?"

Sam was surprised that it came out of Dean's mouth. Well, no… not really. His brother was two and a half beers down already and seemed almost hyper-active happy. There were a few excited giggles from girls and 'yeah's from the guys. Sam unintentionally looked back to the older boy he shared eye contact with before and saw no facial expression on him. Michael rummaged back in the tent for a second before appearing back with an empty beer bottle.

"Who wants to go first?" Michael said as he sat back down. Dean nearly scrambled over to him, snatching the glass bottle from his hand. The Winchester stumbled back where he was sitting and had that lazy grin he got when he drank. He put it in the dirt in front of him and winked at the red head across the pit before he spun it.

It landed on the girl next to him that had suggested the game in the first place. She let out a happy whelp as she cupped his face and pressed a hard kiss on him. Dean was smiling like a fool as he pulled away, taking a swig from his drink.

The game went through people a lot quicker than Sam wanted it too. It went counter clock-wise, never landing on him thankfully as it went around the fire. Gabriel was just before him as it landed on his brother Balthazar whom he proceeded to chase into the woods. The brothers promptly stepped back, Gabriel wiping his face while his brother just rolled his eyes at him with a chuckle.

He wouldn't be lying if he told you that he was scared to death, even with a beer in him and another on the way. The bottle was passed to him as he took it and set it on the spot in front of him. "Come on Sammy!" Dean cheered from the side. All eyes were on him as he placed his finger tips on the cold glass. It was like his heart leaped out of his chest as the bottle was set into motion. Things ran through the boy's head, just praying that it would land on himself or a girl. The tip of the bottle slowed to a stop as it pointed to Ruby.

Sam let out a sigh because after all, Ruby _is _a girl. Not that he had anything against that stuff, just that he didn't want to be made fun of anymore. Besides, Sam sort of liked Ruby. She sat behind him in math and would play with his hair for answers to homework and more than a couple of times flirted with him just for the hell of it. She made the boy feel normal at least.

Ruby crawled over to Sam and let her lips touch gently on his. She tasted like cherries which mesmerized Sam until he was snapped out of it by the whoo's of the others.

The bottle made its way back to Dean who was now fully inebriated on his seventh beer. His spin landed right next to him on his other side this time. Cas didn't move an inch as his face turned fire red. The girls in the circle cheered them on as Gabriel yelled "You gotta do it man!".

That night seemed to be full of surprises to Sam as he watched his older brother almost tackle the Novak to the ground the way he kissed him. It wasn't as hard as he kissed the girl but it made Sam wonder at how long this one lasted. Finally, Dean got off him in a drunken stupor with a curious look on his face. It wasn't Dean's face so much as it was the sight of Cas'. The boy had the most shocked look that everyone seemed to laugh at. No one continued watching except Sam who saw the expression turn almost satisfied. He probably would have thought more of it but he was up to three drinks and just laughed along with the rest of them.

After Cas had to kiss Kali, he reached out to hand the bottle to his brother. "Here Lucifer. Your turn."

_Lucifer._ Sam let the name roll off his tongue as he mouthed it silently while watching him take the spinner. It was amazing to Sam how much Lucifer intrigued him. He had seen him a few times in school; in the hallways or talking to Michael in the lunch room.

He was a strong-looking young man with blond hair and five o'clock shadow that Sam traced down his jaw with his eyes. Everything about him seemed to be a little too perfect which made Sam feel a little uneasy –in a good way.

"Sam. Sam!" The younger Winchester heard Gabriel calling him out of his thoughts.

"Wha- what?" Sam stuttered looking at his friend who was pointing across the fire. Sam strained his neck to see what Gabriel was pointing at and his heart nearly stopped. The tip of the bottle was pointing to him.

Instead of the cheers and hollers that the drunken teenagers usually displayed, there was only silence. Everyone stared at Lucifer, and then back at Sam. The atmosphere changed drastically in the past few seconds and the only sound was the crackling of the flames.

To Sam, it felt like everyone knew something that he didn't. Lucifer did seem to have some mysterious threatening air about him and maybe that's what drew Sam to him. The Novak just looked at him, right into his eyes, like he was waiting for something to happen.

"You don't have to do it Luke…" Everyone looked at Samandriel who seemed so small among the circle. The way he said it sounded more like he was protecting Sam. It actually made everything seem worse like now it felt as if Lucifer was being a buzz kill.

Before Lucifer said anything, Michael interrupted him by standing up and stretching. "Well, I gotta piss…" he said and disappeared into the woods.

"Me too." Balthazar said chasing after his brother.

"I wanna go down to the water Gabe." Kali cooed at her snuggle buddy.

"Ugh, that's like five minutes from here." The boy complained into her sweatshirt.

"Fine. You guys wanna go? Anna? Ruby?" She asked the redhead and brunette next to her. They nodded as they stood and shuffled into the darkness, alcohol in hand.

"W-wait! Guys!" Gabriel immediately pounced up and bounded after the girls leaving Sam with the rest of them.

Sam thought about getting up and going after them too, but something was holding him back like an anchor. He knew exactly what it was but didn't want to admit it to himself. He awkwardly played with the can in his hand as he watched Samandriel check his phone.

He sighed at the lit screen. "Luke? Can you tell Michael I'll be home later. I –uh… Crowley." The boy said reluctantly.

"Samandriel..." Lucifer looked at his brother with pity but nodded regretfully.

"Do you need a ride honey?" The girl next to him asked petting his shoulder. He smiled and nodded his head as they got to their feet and left, followed by the other girl with them.

Sam heard his brother whispering something into Cas' ear as the Novak smiled to himself. Without a word, Lucifer stood and wandered out of the campfire light. Sam watched him go as he slowly became the third wheel of his brother's ridiculous party. He didn't even want to be here in the first place and now he was in this awkward situation with his brother flirting with another guy.

Actually, Sam wanted to talk to the other boy that left and his lowered inhibitions were telling him that he should. Before he knew it, the younger Winchester was up and out of his spot, walking in the direction that Lucifer had gone. The darkness in the woods made his eyes adjust in a way that made him dizzy and a few steps later had him stumbling to the ground as he tripped over a root.

"Fuck…" he spat from dirt covering his mouth and chin. The boy gathered himself not realizing that he was bleeding from his cheek or the other cuts and scrapes through his jeans. He just continued farther into the unfamiliar woods and in his head, Sam knew that it wasn't a good idea to stray from the campsite but the alcohol was pulling him further and further from the firelight in search of the boy.

It wasn't long before the cool air put some sense into his mind. He stopped next to a tree to hold himself up while he looked around to assess where he was at; which he couldn't because there was no sign of the campfire or Dean or any of the Novaks. A stroke of fear passed through his chest knowing full well the dangers of the woods especially at night. He calmed his breathing and listened hard to see if he could hear the sound of his brother's obnoxious laughing or anything like that but there was nothing.

A loud snap from his right sounded on the forest floor and the fear intensified short of panic. Sam heard stories of how hikers and campers were mauled by bears or attacked by mountain cats and he started to feel he would end up like one of them.

His feet took him directly in the other direction at a near sprint. His heart raced but his head was a blur, so running wasn't a good idea as he was eating dirt a second time within a few yards. He tried to scramble but his soreness mixed with fear had him rolling on the ground in a protective position until his potential threat passed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sam's eyes opened trying to seek out the owner of the voice. He sat up and realized that someone had just found him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine…" He said not mentioning the fact that he felt like he had just been hit by a car. The boy looked up at the silhouette standing over him. Sam could feel his face turn hot and red against the cool air from embarrassment.

He could see how the beams of moonlight shown through the tree branches illuminated parts of Lucifer Novak's face.

"Need some help?" The older boy said extending his hand down to him. Sam felt a whole new feeling replace his agitation. He took a hold of Lucifer's warm hand with his that was probably scraped.

"Thanks…" He said patting himself off. The blonde haired boy stood silently next to Sam silently until he had cleaned himself from the dirt.

"What the hell are you doing all the way out here?" Lucifer asked. When the Winchester stood next to him, he didn't realize that the kid was actually that tall; nearly taller than himself.

"Well I- wait, what are you doing out here?"

Lucifer didn't say anything at first but just sort of teetered where he stood. "Sorry, I didn't feel being there when your brother started sucking on my brother's face."

Sam didn't know whether to laugh or to be offended by the remark. "uhm…" He couldn't find what to say but he saw the way the other boy's mouth curled up and let out a light chuckle. The sound made a warmth crawl beneath Sam's skin and he really wanted to blame it on the alcohol. But he knew very well that it wasn't.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"That's your name, right?" He asked stepping a little closer to him.

"Y-yes…" Sam didn't mean to stutter but Lucifer had some sort of effect over him. The other boy just nodded head and it seemed like he was even closer to Sam now. As he looked at him, he realized how intently the boy was looking at him, making his breath hitch as he gulped. Lucifer's hand reached towards the shorter boy's face and he nearly shook as his finger grazed his skin.

"You're bleeding."

"What?" He pulled his own hand up to where Lucifer was touching him, brushing gently against his hand, and felt the warm substance on his fingertips. "Oh. Shit…"

He chuckled again but didn't seem to back away from him. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just… clumsy." Sam said nonchalantly. The boy could still feel the warmth of the blood run down his cheek. Before he could catch the drop, another hand came to his face and caressed it, gently stopping the falling red. There was something about Lucifer that was making Sam tremble right then as he latched onto the older boy's wrist.

Neither one reacted but only looked at each other for a moment. A few times Sam swore that Lucifer was moving closer to him like he could see inside his soul. It gave him chills. His hand gripped tighter around the hot wrist as a thumb crossed over the cut in his face.

"Lucif-"

Sam could only stutter until it turned to soft humming around Lucifer's lips. It didn't register right away but even when it did Sam could only melt into the hard body. He could feel the hand on his face find its way to the back of his head, weaving through his strands of hair and pulling his mouth harder into the kiss.

Sam's eyes fluttered shut and everything around them disappeared. As he breathed in, he could smell the familiar scent of Novak on him that he knew from Gabriel but something else. Something more defined; more welcoming and good. Mixed with the feeling of his lips, the tip of his nose grazed the skin on the other boy's face and the small touch felt like heaven.

The moment was gone just as soon as it had come when Lucifer's lips left Sam's with the smallest of sound. His eyes came back to see and they watched the boy lean back away from him.

"Sorry." He said calmly.

"F-for what?"

"I didn't kiss you on my turn." Lucifer was completely calm about it but still smiled at Sam in a way that made his legs weak.

The breath left him with Lucifer's words and he just lingered on feeling the boy left him with. The touch and feel of his lips remained a memory on his skin. Sam wanted to kiss him again. So much. He sort of hesitated forward thinking about it. The blonde boy must have noticed but waited and watched to see what Sam would do, cocking his head slightly.

"Come on…" Lucifer said patting Sam's shoulder and walking past him finally. The Winchester felt like he missed his chance but the smile that was spread across his face said otherwise.

They walked back to the camp, Sam trailing behind him closely. They arrived at the fire but it was even emptier around it than before they had left. The two spots where Dean and Castiel were sitting were now vacant. Sam didn't even notice at first with a soft smile still sitting on his lips, but as he noticed that they were still very alone, his eyes began searching for his brother.

"Where do you think everyone is at?" Sam asked walking around the pit of now coals. He wondered how long they were actually gone and he had the tiniest feeling of fear that Dean had left him out here in the woods.

"Uhm…" the Novak trailed off looking Sam's face which was lit only by the low orange glow. He made a swift move to sit where he previously sat but pulled Sam down next to him. The smaller boy collapsed at his side chuckling a little. Lucifer didn't mind the fact that he couldn't keep his eyes off of Sam or the fact that Sam didn't even notice. "I think my brothers went home…" He said after a while searching the ground.

"How do you know?"

"They took the beer…" Lucifer said reaching over with his whole body as his hand wrapped around a lone unopened bottle. "Missed one." He said opening it expertly.

Sam let his eyes roam over the way the other boy wrapped his lips against the bottle, letting the beer in slowly as it tipped slightly as he closed his eyes. He couldn't help his body from swaying closer to the older boy, leaning in until he could smell him again. It made his head spin. Lucifer's eye popped open and let the bottle hover in front of his body as his attention slowly turned back to Sam.

Even in near darkness Lucifer was the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen. The orange glow gave him such a distinct feature, like he was evil; like he was supposed to be afraid. But Sam wasn't. Lucifer looked so welcoming to him where others would cower. His hand came up to that face and his thumb caressed the scruff that lined his jaw. Sam craned his neck closer as the Novak complied.

Their eyes would meet before closing simultaneously. Their lips touched again and the fire in Sam's heart was just as intense as the first time. This time, he didn't want to blame it on the booze because this was perfect to him. To him, Lucifer _was_ his alcohol.

Too bad he _did _drink that night though because the loss of focus started to make him slip. As he leaned further in, he forgot where he was for a second and started leaning back to far, causing himself to fall behind the both of them and rolling slightly into the tent.

He could hear Lucifer's laugh from outside but his ears also picked something else up now that his head was immersed inside of the tent. There was someone inside and Sam could hear the faint sound of breathing and…

The sound of kissing was unmistakable to the boy who had caught his brother with girls on too many occasions. This was just a surprising one.

"Dean?" Sam asked in an accusing whisper. The kissing noises stopped and a groaning sound took its place as the silhouette that he assumed was his brother sat up. It didn't say anything for a long time but the identity was revealed shortly after as Lucifer's head popped in as well, lifting the flap high enough for the orange to light the faces of Dean and Cas.

Sam was a little speechless and so apparently was the rest of the three boys who just looked at each other like they had just killed someone.

"Cas." Lucifer said like a normal greeting.

"Lucifer." Cas said matching his gesture.

"Dean." Lucifer stated again. The Winchester just nodded his head and looked down at Sam with an 'I really don't know how to explain' face.

Sam had had enough and crawled out of the tent and sitting up on his knees while Lucifer followed and did the same while facing each other. The boy just stared at them and they burst out in laughter at the same time, nearly doubling over. And they kept laughing until Dean came stumbling out of the tent looking disheveled. Cas came out after him with his coat hanging from his elbows, looking flushed and ravished thoroughly.

Sam didn't know why he found it so funny but it was better than whatever his brother must have been feeling. Dean shot him a glare but mostly just blushed to himself.

"Come on Sammy, it's time to go." Dean said grumpily but Sam heard the slur in his words.

"Nuh-uh. No way am I getting in a car with you." He said.

"He's right. I can give you guys a ride home. I barely had anything." Lucifer chimed shoving his hands in his pockets. Dean grunted but knew that they were right.

"But I…*hic* can't. My car… My Dad'll-" Dean stuttered.

"You can stay at my house for the night…" Cas said hoarsely and quietly adjusting his coat. Everyone looked like him and the boy recoiled like he had said something wrong.

"Uh…uhhh…." Lucifer held his breath and took his keys out of his pocket and swung them around. "Well I don't have a problem with it. Dad's away." He looked at Sam who blushed five shades of red. Both Winchesters shrugged. Cas had a smile on his face as his brother put out the rest of the coals before he led them through the dark woods.

Dean eventually stumbled up to his little brother and tugged on his hoodie. "Hey. Sammy." He whispered. "Can you…just like. Not tell anyone about this. Especially not Dad, okay?"

Sam grew a smile that beamed at the ground in front of him. He nodded silently and his brother just padded his back. His gazed lifted up at the boy leading them to the vehicles. Dean had no idea.

Sam's thoughts lingered on how he would deal with the events when his head cleared up and his sober mind took over. But even the thought of the Blonde boy gave him a warmth that he could very well get used to.

The sounds of crunching leaves and twigs snapping subsided with the slamming of car doors. The roar of an engine slowly diminished as it sped towards town.

* * *

Note: Hey guys! this was my first Samifer story. And I really enjoyed writing it. I was just debating a sequel or not. I like it how it is but I like the story so I'm just wondering what you guys think about it.


End file.
